13
by Black Jjajangmyeon
Summary: [Twoshoot]Akashi adalah pasien yang mengasingkan diri dengan cara menjadi satu-satunya pasien yang menempati lantai 13 di rumah sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika seseorang selalu datang menjenguknya. Apakah itu cintanya?/MidoAka or AkaKuro?.Happy Reading! Review?


**13**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : Black Jjajangmyeon**

**Pair: AkaKuro or MidoAka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**Fanfic For Suki-Pie's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit sebenarnya bukanlah tempat yang menyeramkan. Rumah sakit, sesuai namanya, adalah rumah penyembuhan bagi para orang yang memiliki penyakit. Yang membuat banyak orang berfikiran bahwa rumah sakit itu menyeramkan adalah, banyak cerita yang terkadang dibuat-buat hanya untuk menjadi bahan perbincangan antar sesama teman.

Mengenai menyeramkan, adakah yang berfikir bahwa menjadi pasien seorang diri di rumah sakit itu menyeramkan? Tepatnya, jika kalian berada di lantai 13 rumah sakit, dan dari sekian kamar pasien yang ada di lantai itu, hanya kalian yang dirawat. Apa yang kalian bayangkan? Menyeramkan bukan?

Tapi tidak bagi Akashi Seijuuro. Satu-satunya pasien di rumah sakit itu yang menempati salah satu kamar dilantai 13. Benar-benar sendiri dilantai 13. Jika kalian fikir dia adalah pasien yang sengaja di asingkan oleh para perawat dan dokter, maka kalian salah besar! Mereka bukan mengasingkan Akashi, tapi Akashi-lah yang ingin diasingkan.

Bagi seorang Akashi yang absolut, ia memiliki peraturannya sendiri:

1\. Yang boleh masuk ke kamarnya hanya kerabat dekat yang bahkan harus memiliki persetujuan dari Akashi sendiri jika mereka ingin masuk. Artinya, jika pun itu kerabat dekat atau bahkan keluarga, namun jika Akashi tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk, maka tidak boleh masuk.

2\. Dokter yang boleh masuk hanya Dr. Shintarou, yang merupakan teman dekatnya semasa SMP. Hanya Dr. Shintarou-lah yang bisa memeriksa keadaan Akashi. Jika Dr. Shintarou tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit, maka lebih baik Akashi tidak diperiksa oleh siapapun.

3\. Petugas pengantar obat dan makanan hanya boleh mengantarnya sampai anak tangga terakhir lantai 13. Simpan semuanya di situ pada pagi hari ini, dan pagi hari esoknya, semuanya telah kosong dan harus diganti yang baru.

4\. Dan yang terakhir yang paling penting adalah, jika ada yang mau masuk ke kamarnya, haruslah sendiri-sendiri. Misalnya jika kalian menjenguknya bertiga, maka tetap yang harus masuk kekamarnya satu-satu secara bergantian. Kalian harus naik ke lantai 13 sendirian, melewati puluhan koridor rumah sakit yang kosong, dan mencari ruang rawat Akashi. Karena tak ada yang tahu dimana tepatnya ruang rawat Akashi. Jika hari ini kalian mengingat ruang rawat Akashi ada di pintu ke-4 dikoridor 4, maka ku pastikan esok harinya kamar itu kosong.

3 Bulan sudah ia di rawat di rumah sakit ini sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menghilangkan sebelah penglihatannya dan melumpuhkan kedua kakinya. Berkat operasi, kini mata sebelah kirinya dapat melihat lagi meski irisnya berwarna orange. Sedangkan kedua kakinya, kini tengah dalam proses penyembuhan. Dan proses inilah yang membuatnya harus terus mendekam di rumah sakit ini.

Akashi tengah terdiam memandang keluar melalui jendela di kamarnya. Cahaya khas langit mendung menerpa wajahnya yang berada di kegelapan ruang rawatnya. Tak terasa, 3 bulan sudah ia selalu memandang ke luar jendela sambil duduk di kursi roda. Jika kakinya tidak lumpuh, ia pasti sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana. Akashi mulai bosan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, ia memposisikan kedua tangannya yang masih berfungsi baik pada roda, dan memutarkan kursi rodanya mendekati kasur. Ia ingin berbaring saja.

Dengan susah payah ia berpegangan pada besi di ujung kasur, berusaha berdiri dengan menumpu seluruh berat badannya pada kedua tangannya. Sejak 3 bulan lalu, cara ini tak pernah gagal. Ia akan langsung berpindah tempat pada kasurnya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

_ 'Bruk!'_

Sial! Tangan Akashi bergetar dan tak mampu mengangkat berat tubuhnya sendiri. Apa kedua tangannya mulai bosan diandalkan? Akashi jatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Kursi roda-nya pun terdorong oleh tubuhnya yang jatuh hingga menjauh beberapa meter darinya. Sial! Sekarang ia harus merangkak mengambil kursi rodanya untuk bisa naik ke kasur.

_ 'Ceklek.'_

Pintu kamar Akashi terbuka, Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Dr. Shintarou sedang berdiri sambil menjinjing tas dokternya. Dr. Shintarou yang melihat pasiennya sedang duduk di lantai dengan cepat menghampirinya dan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu Akashi?" Tanya Dr. Shintarou sambil melihat tubuh pasiennya takut-takut ada yang terluka.

"Sudahlah, bawa kemari kursi roda itu kesini." Perintah Akashi dengan nada yang menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan cepat Dr. Shintarou bangkit dan mengambil kursi roda itu mendekati Akashi yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dengan sigap membantu Akashi berdiri dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Kau terlambat Shintarou." Ujar Akashi sesaat setelah berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya.

"Aku kesulitan mencari kamarmu. Lagipula aku hanya terlambat 2 menit"

"Jika kau tak terlambat 2 menit, setidaknya kau tidak akan melihatku duduk di lantai seperti tadi."

tak lagi membalas, ia tahu ini salahnya. Lagipula apa gunanya melawan Akashi, jika kau memang salah dan Akashi selalu benar? Dr. Shintarou mengeluarkan stetoskopnya bersiap memeriksa sang pasien,

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Dr. Shintarou.

Tanpa banyak protes, Akashi membuka kancing pakaian pasiennya dan menunjukan dada bidangnya. Setelah itu stetoskop dingin terasa menyentuh dadanya.

"Detak jantungmu normal, sekarang akan ku periksa perkembangan kakimu."

Akashi tak banyak bicara, ia hanya terdiam sambil memasangkan kembali kancing-kancing pakaiannya.

"Sudahkah kau berlatih berjalan hari ini?" Tanya Dr. Shintarou sambil mencatat-catat sesuatu di papan dada yang ada di tangannya.

"belum. Berdiri saja aku kesulitan." Jawab Akashi sambil memandang kaki-kakinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa kau berjalan? Ayo kita latihan sekarang." Ajak sambil memapah Akashi.

Akashi memegang kedua tangan dengan erat, ia kembali menuruni kasur dan menapakkan kedua kakinya.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Akashi melangkah dengan perlahan, dan dengan sabar terus memapah pasiennya.

"Shintarou, sepertinya kau peduli sekali padaku." Canda Akashi dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Tipis sekali. Nyaris tak terlihat.

"tidak juga. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ini hanya profesionalitasku merawat pasien." balas sambil terus fokus pada langkah yang dibuat Akashi.

"hah! Hey Shintarou, aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus melatihku berjalan hingga aku bisa. Kau mengerti?" sahut Akashi yang secara tak langsung adalah perintah.

"itu kan memang tugas dokter,tapi besok aku tidak bisa datang kemari."

Akashi mengehentikan langkahnya,

"Kenapa?"

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, besok aku harus menghindari tanggal 13. Dan lantai yang kau tempati adalah lantai 13." Jawab sambilkembali menarik Akashi untuk berjalan.

"Kau konyol. Sejak SMP kau memang tak berubah. Ya terserahah, lagipula besok aku ingin tidur. Tapi lusa kau harus datang, jika tidak…" Akashi menggantung ancamannya.

"Sudahlah diktator, sekarang yang penting kau istirahat. Aku akan kembali lusa." Sahut sambil kembali mengantarkan Akashi ke singgasananya.

Setelah meninggalkan Akashi obat-obatan yang harus dimakan, dan berbagai pesan dokter ke pasiennya, meninggalkan Akashi. Kembali sendirian.

**.**

Akashi membuka matanya, sinar matahari menyapa wajahnya yang rupawan. Sudah pagi rupanya. Akashi mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ia tengah berusaha menggapai kursi rodanya. Hari ini ia harus berpindah kamar. Sebenarnya bukan suatu kewajiban untuk berpindah kamar setiap hari, namun jika terus-terusan di kamar yang sama, membosankan bukan? Dengan hati-hati ia menapakkan kedua kaknya di lantai. Belum kuat menopang memang, tapi untuk beberapa detik, kedua kakinya masih cukup berguna. Ketika kakinya mulai bergetar, saat itulah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas kursi roda. Ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di atas singgasana berjalannya.

Akashi membuka pintu kamar rawatnya, dan memutarkan roda-rodanya menuju kamar mana saja yang ia inginkan. Dari sekian puluh kamar, ia bisa memilih mana saja kamar yang ingin ia tempati. Ia hanya inginmencari suasana yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dan itu jugalah yang sering membuat Dr. Shintarou kebingungan mencarinya.

Akashi melewati koridor demi koridor. Akhirnya tibalah ia di koridor 5. Ia membelokkan roda singgasananya dan berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kosong. Seperti kamar-kamar lainnya. Ia menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Yang pertama Akashi lihat adalah, pemandangannya. Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya 'lumayan juga'. Jadilah hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamar ini.

Kesunyian menyelimuti kamar Akashi, sunyi seperti biasanya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak lama, handphone-nya berdering. Ada pesan. Akashi melihat layarnya dan disana tertulis, 'From: Perawat'. Kemudian Akashi membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_"Tuan Akashi, Kolega anda dari Rakuzan Company datang menjenguk. Apa anda memperbolehkan mereka ke atas?"_

Akashi berdecih, lalu dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

_"Jangan ada satupun yang keatas, aku tak mau diganggu. Suruh mereka pulang."_

Akashi lalu melempar handphonenya ke kasur dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Para kolega itu pasti datang untuk meminta Akashi menanam saham diperusahaan mereka. Sungguh mengganggu. Disaat perawatan seperti ini, Akashi sangat tidak suka ketenangannya diganggu oleh siapapun. Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di kasur.

Ketika Akashi baru saja akan bangkit dari kursi rodanya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu menggema di luar sana. Tentu saja, diluar sana tak ada satupun, tapi siapa yang tengah berjalan di luar sana? Shintarou kah? Tapi Akashi ingat bahwa Shintarou tak akan datang hari ini. Atau mungkin dia berubah pikiran? Ah tak mungkin. Oh atau itu adalah…

"Sial!" Umpat Akashi sambil kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi roda.

"Apakah orang-orang perusahaan itu ngotot untuk kemari?" Tanya Akashi pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada geram.

Akashi memutarkan kursi rodanya agar tepat menghadap ingin melihat siapa yang datang. Makin lama,langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar.

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

Akashi menajamkan telinganya dan memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan ada di balik sana membuka pintu. Dan suara itu main mendekat,\

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Diam._

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Akashi memastikan bahwa ada seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintunya melalu bayangan di bawah garis pintu. Akashi tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Siapa yang ada diluar sana? Kenapa orang itu tahu bahwa kamar ini berisi Akashi?

_'Ceklek…' _

Kenop pintu berputar, dan perlahahan terbuka. Akashi menajamkan matanya untuk melihat si pembuka pintu. Siapa dia?

"Maaf, apakah ini kamar tuan Akashi?" Tanya sosok itu ketika pintunya sudah terbuka penuh dan menampilkan sosoknya.

Akashi melihat sosok itu. Pemuda bersurai biru langit, dengan mata biru yang berkilau laksana permata. Tubuhnya kurus, namun terlihat langsing untuk ukuran lelaki. Caranya berdiri diambang pintu terlihat canggung sambil memangku nampan berisi obat dan makanan. Akashi lantas berkesimpulan, jelas pemuda ini bukan orang-orang dari perusahaan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi singkat tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Ah maaf, aku yang membawakan obat dan makanan untukmu." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

"Seingatku, para petugas selalu meninggalkannya di ujung tangga. Berani sekali kau menentang laranganku." Sahut Akashi dingin.

Pemuda itu diam tak menjawab, Akashi lalu melanjutkan rasa penasarannya dengankembali melontarkan pertanyaan dingin.

"Dan, darimana kau tahu aku berada di kamar ini?"

Kembali, pemuda itu diam tak menjawab, ia hanya semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Baiklah, ucapan Akashi seakan-akan ucapan majikan yang tengah memarahi pembantunya. Akashi yang sadar akan ucapannya yang kasar hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudahlah, simpan saja itu di meja ini. Lalu cepat keluar."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat meletakkan nampan itu di meja dekat kasur. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu, Akashi kembali mengingatkan.

"besok, letakkan saja nampannya seperti biasa." Dan pintu itu tertutup.

Akashi kembali sendirian. Suara langkah kaki pemuda tadi sudah menghilang. Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi roda. Ia memegang dahinya sambil menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa petugas itu begitu lancang menentang peraturannya?

Akashi menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju meja tempat pemuda itu menyimpan nampan berisi obat dan makanan. Ia menatap semuanya. Sebenarnya enak juga jika petugas tadi itu mengantarkan ke kamarnya setiap hari, tapi Akashi kan selalu berpindah-pindah kamar. Ah…jika dipikir-pikir, mengambil sendiri makanannya lebih baik daripada harus ada orang asing di kamarnya. Akashi mengambil makanan pada nampan dan memakannya dengan malas.

**.**

Tak terasa, waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Rasanya baru tadi ia membuka matanya, dan kali ini malam sudah datang menandakan ia harus menutup matanya. Sesaat sebelum Akashi pergi ke alam mimpi, ia kembali teringat pemuda tadi pagi.

Pemuda itu, apakah pemuda itu adalah petugas yang selalu menaruh obat dan makanannya di ujung tangga setiap hari? Tapi, bukankah ia tampak terlalu muda? Apakah ia adalah pelajar yang menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit ini? Atau ia hanya pengganti sementara petugas yang sebenarnya? Ah entahlah…kenapa Akashi jadi memikirkan ini semua? Apa pedulinya? Toh besok pemuda itu tak akan datang lagi ke kamarnya. Akashi pun bersiap menutup matanya. Namun handphonenya berdering, ada pesan.

_"From: Midorima Shintarou_

_To: Akashi Seijuuro_

_Akashi, kau sudah tidur?"_

Akashi tersenyum, tumben sekali anak ini mengirim pesan. Dengan cepat ia membalasnya.

_"From: Akashi Seijuuro_

_To: Midorima Shintarou_

_Hampir. Tapi SMSmu membuatku tak jadi tidur. Ada apa?"_

Akashi memutar-mutar handphone-nya,menunggu balasan. Tak sampai 1 menit, handphonenya kembali bordering. 1 pesan.

_" From:Midorima Shintarou_

_To: Akashi Seijuuro_

_Tidak,bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau memberi tahu kalau besok aku tidak bisa ke sana. Aku dapat tugas ke rumah sakit lain. Kau latihan berjalan sendiri saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

Akashi berdecih sebal. Sialan Shintarou. Akashi juga kan terserahlah. Akashi bisa latihan jalan sendiri. Jika Akashi bilang dia bisa, maka ia pasti bisa berlatih sendiri. Akashi lalu membalas pesan .

_"From: Akashi Seijuuro_

_To: Midorima Shintarou_

_Terserahlah. Lagipula aku bisa latihan sendiri._

_Tapi besoknya kau harus melatihku. Ingat, aku membayarmu!"_

Akashi sedikit tertawa, ancamannya bukan main-main. Ia benar-banar tidak akan membayar Midorima jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Kini handphone-nya kembali berdering. Shintarou membalas lagi pesannya.

_" From:Midorima Shintarou_

_To: Akashi Seijuuro_

_Aku tak takut ancamanmu. Selamat berlatih"_

Akashi lalu mematikan layar handphone-nya ia bersiap untuk tidur. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali penuh oleh pemuda tadi pagi. Banyak pertanyaan menggantung di benaknya. Ah! Lupakanlah Akashi. Pemuda itu hanya _cameo_ yang sekedar lewat dalam hidupmu. Akashi pun menutup matanya, dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia jadi penasaran, akankah pemuda itu datang lagi besok pagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUKI-PIE! ^0^**

**Inilah fanfic dari Black Jjajangmyeon untuk kamu, walaupun gak mengandung diksi-diksi tingkat dewa kayak yang kamu buat, tapi semoga kamu suka yaa~~~dan maaf kalo GaJe abisss**

**Tadinya mau aku bikin Oneshoot, tapi aku baru sadar kalo PDKT itu butuh aku mau jadiin twoshoot^^**

**Oh ya, ada yang tau Main Pair di fanfic ini siapa?**

**MidoAka atau AkaKuro?**

**Liat aja lah nanti. Hoho**

**Buat pembaca lainnya, semoga seneng baca ini.**

**Baiklah, see you on next chapter.**

**Review?^^ **


End file.
